1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling the temperature of an electronic apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for controlling the temperature of a power amplifier that is included in an apparatus, such as a home theater system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a home theater system, as shown in FIG. 1, may include a modulator 10, a digital power amplifier 20, a low-pass filter 30, and a speaker 40.
The modulator 10 converts input data into a Pulse Width Modulation (PWM) signal by imposing the input data on a reference signal, and then outputs the PWM signal. The digital power amplifier 20 variably amplifies the level of the PWM signal according to the value of a volume up/down key selected by a user and then outputs an amplified PWM signal. The low-pass filter 30 filters out the high-range components (square waves) of the amplified PWM signal, and outputs an analog output signal. The speaker 40 outputs audio corresponding to the filtered analog output signal. Accordingly, the user can listen to the audio at a desired volume by manipulating the volume up/down key.
When the user turns the volume up to a maximum level, the digital power amplifier 20 adjusts the amplification level of the PWM signal to maximize it. After a predetermined time has elapsed during which the amplification level in the digital power amplifier 20 is in a maximized state, problems occur in that the digital power amplifier 20 is damaged by the generation of high heat, and the performance of the electronic apparatus is worsened because the internal temperature of the electronic apparatus rapidly increases.